Carmen
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes She laughs like god, her mind's like a diamond Buy her tonight, she's still shining Like lightning, ohh, like lightning -Lana Del Rey (Carmen) Full Summary inside check it peeps. :3
1. Prologue (sort of)

**New story guys from me the one and only AwesomeBlackStar16! So I hope you like it, it's called Carmen for a reason based off the song 'Carmen' by the beautifully talented Lana Del Rey. Look her up and listen to her beautiful voice. **

Summary: Maka Albarn wasn't your normal 16 year old girl; she worked at a bookstore and brothel to pay her rent for her apartment and to feed the mouth of her one year old son Indiana whose father committed suicide. She's also only in her sophomore year of high school and leaves her baby in the school nursery. Soul is the new music teacher at school and when he first laid eyes on Maka he knew that she was the girl for him even if she did have son. How does this 24 year old relationship work out with a 16 year old? 

_ Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem_

_Lying to herself 'cause her liqueur's top shelf_

_It's alarming honestly how charming she can be_

_Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun –Lana Del Rey (Carmen)_

Carmen

She didn't want to do this, she had to it, but she didn't want. She bit her lip to hold back a moan from the man that was pounding into her from behind, she was glad that her job made it mandatory for all costumers to wear condoms and all employees to be on birth control.

Young Maka just had to remember that she was doing this for her son and herself so they could stay in their cozy two bedroom apartment.

When the costumer let out a finally grunt signaling he was done he pulled out of Maka, threw the condom away, and slammed the money on the dresser next to her. Maka hurriedly pulled her lacy bra and panties back on ignoring the pain and counted the money, she counted $200 hundred dollars. With this money and the money she got from working overtime at the bookstore she could pay this month and next month's rent; Maka put her sweater and faded blue jeans back on. She pulled out her phone and called her best friend Tsubaki who was watching Indiana for her, no matter what happened to her Tsubaki was always by Maka side especially when she needs her most. When her ex-boyfriend now recently deceased from committing suicide abandoned her and Indiana, Tsubaki was there to help out all the way.

The phone rang twice before she heard Tsubaki's tired voice on the phone.

"Hey Tsubaki-chan." Maka greeted softly.

'Hey Maka-chan is your shift over now?' Tsubaki yawned.

"Yeah, I'm getting in my car now. Is Indiana asleep?"

'As soon as I put him in his PJs and laid him down his crib he was out like a light.'

"That's good I'll see you when I get there."

Maka unlocked the door to her 2000 Civic Honda and climbed in the tiny car and started it up. She backed out of the parking lot and started her drive to her apartment where her son was waiting for her.

~Carmen~

He sighed for what seemed like the 1,000 time today, he stopped five times on the steps to Shibusen. Why do they need these many steps to get up to the door of the school anyway? He continued his hike up the stairs as his crimson eyes scanned across the different students in their uniforms. Blondes were wearing cheerleading uniforms and giggling at him, jocks pushing and playing around, video gamers in the corner eyes glued to their screens, drama club members acting out scenes, and basically just kids in their own little cliques and such.

Finally reaching the front door he moved his white hair out of his face and walked through the front door, his black Nikes touched the waxed floor of the school making squeaking sounds and he made his way to the front office. He opened the front door and went to the front desk and the lady greeted him with a stern look.

"Can I help you?" she asked pushing her glasses up.

"Yeah, I'm Soul Evans I'm here as the new music teacher." He said his husky voice trailed through the office catching the attention of a blonde that was stapling papers.

"Maka can you get Soul's paperwork?" the lady named Ms. Azusa said.

"Of course." The petite blonde girl said going over to a filing cabinet.

Soul looked the girl Maka up and down as she looked through the filing cabinet. He noticed her ash blonde hair that was in pigtails, her school uniform showed off her long creamy legs but showed her flat chest, and her emerald green eyes that looked around in curiosity. She walked up to him and handed him all his necessary paper work, he was about to say thanks but a baby cry rang through the office.

He saw the girl rush into the principal's office and come out with a black haired green eyed baby in her arms. The baby was holding on to her shirt for dear life as he looked around the room in curiosity.

"It's okay Indiana mommy's here." He heard her whisper.

Soul was shocked to see someone of her age having a baby, but then again it was normal for high schoolers to get pregnant now days it was like the thing to do since their hormones weren't in check.

"Mr. Evans you may go now the bell is about to ring." Ms. Azusa said taking his attention away from the baby.

Soul nodded his head and walked out the room to his new classroom, he opened the door and saw the different instruments he needed orchestra, band, guitar, and anything else he could think of. He walked into his little office and sat down in the desk chair waiting for the bell to ring. He took out his phone and typed in his passcode to unlock it, quickly he dialed his best friend's Black*Star's number.

'Hello? Your god speaking who's this?' he yawned into the phone.

"Hey Star." Soul said smoothly.

'Hey Soul my man! Why are you calling me so early?' Black*Star asked.

"Just wanted to say that I'm sitting in my new office at a high school full of kids."

'So Kid got you the job?'

"Yeah his dad was totally up for me teaching music."

Just then the bell rang.

"Man I gotta go, I have to start teaching."

Black*Star laughed on the phone and yawned again, "good luck Mr. Evans."

Soul sighed and hung up the phone, he looked through the window in his office to see the kids pilling in and sitting in the assign seats their previous teacher had them in. When they were seated they started talking to the people around them and Soul walked out of his office and to the music stand where he placed the attendance sheet.

Everyone became quiet and looked at Soul with ready eyes.

He coughed in his hand and started talking, "So good morning young people I'm your new music teacher Soul Evans you can me Soul or Mr. Evans, but I prefer Soul because I'm young. So according to the attendance sheet this is advanced orchestra right?"

Everyone nodded and he started taking attendance when he got to the T's he saw a familiar Patty Thompson she's Kid's girlfriend. "Patty Thompson?"

"Here!" She said cheerfully making an origami giraffe.

How Kid was attracted to her he would still question that, but it didn't matter. He was about to start talking again, but the door opened and Maka walked in with papers in her hand.

"Here you go Mr. Evans." She said handing him a stack of dean's referrals, bathroom passes, and nurse passes.

"Thanks and call me Soul." He said taking the papers.

Maka walked out the door, but not before she turned around, "bye Mr. Evans see you around."

Soul huffed quietly and turned his attention back to his students. "So before we start becoming mini Mozart's let's get to know each other a little more. Questions?"

A girl in a cheerleading uniform raised her hand, Soul nodded at her. "Are you single?"

All the girls giggled at her questions.

"I am, but dating a student is not in my mind." He said pointing at the next student.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 24 I graduated early from Juilliard and now I'm a music teacher. Next."

After answering many personal questions he got to the last person that asked the most sadden question.

"Are you related to the famous Evans family?"

Soul took a sharp breath, "Yeah I am."

Everyone started talking until he quieted them down again and the same person asked another question.

"Wes Evans is your older brother? Do you think he could perform for us?"

Of course it's always about Wes. Wes this, Wes that. Wes is so great. Not.

Soul nodded his head slowly giving them an I'll see look. He sighed in relief when the bell rang and the children left.

~Carmen~

Maka was walking to her sixth period class which was being another student aid for the new music teacher Mr. Evans, but before she went there she stopped the school nursery to see Indiana. She opened the door quietly and saw that Mrs. Nygus was laying them all down for a nap.

"Nygus." Maka whispered.

Nygus turned around as she put the last baby to rest, Nygus smiled when she saw Maka at the door. "Hello Maka come in."

Maka quietly stepped through the door and walked to Nygus and hugged her. "How was he?"

"He was fine actually although he did hit Marcy in the face when she stole one of his playing blocks." Nygus said.

Maka sighed Indiana's never been one to share with others just like his cowardly father. "Thanks Nygus well I have to get to class I'll be here to pick him up."

Nygus nodded at and watched her walk out the door.

Maka opened the door to the music room a couple seconds before the bell rang and made her way to Soul's office.

"So you're my student aid?" Soul asked taking his feet off the top of his desk.

Maka nodded and look him up and down. His shaggy white hair covered the top of his eyes, his crimson eyes examined her body, his lean athletic body showed his abs that were poking out from the tight v neck he was wearing, the white skinny jeans sagged a little, and his shoes looked new.

"Like what you see Ms. Albarn?" Soul teased licking his lips.

"No offence Mr. Evans, but that's highly inappropriate to saw between a teacher and a student." Maka said sitting in his chair.

Soul rolled his eyes and handed her a stack of papers to hand out to the students while he took attendance. She walked out the office behind him and started walking to the different rows. Maka walked to the back to hand some papers to a boy and he purposely dropped his paper and Maka bent down to get it and when she did boys were staring at her and one of them smacked her ass.

She moaned a little but it sounded like a tiny scream because she was still in pain from yesterday.

The boys were laughing and some of them got nosebleeds.

"Guys come on that's not cool, do that to your own girlfriends when you're not too busy masturbating to porn and leave my student aid alone." Soul said smirking.

The boys stopped laughing and looked down as the rest of the class laughed at them. Maka blushed a little and walked back to the office and sat in Soul's chair, she could smell his cologne in the chair and that caused her to lean back and turn her head to the side so she could smell it. She watched as Soul was answering questions from the students and explaining the course expectations for the class since they were beginning guitar.

Maka blushed as her eyes meet with Soul's and she quickly looked away and took out her phone and answered a text from her boss at the brothel. Even though it was her day off she still had to work as a waitress at the club downstairs.

Fanfuckingtastic.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah new story guys! I'm proud of myself and this story is based off a song which I explained at the top before the story began and stuff. This will be a rated M story cause I'm a pervert who's about to turn 15 on Sunday (just in case you wanted to write me a one-shot *hint, hint*) Anyway yeah hope you like it and I'll update everything else so don't worry calm yo tits people! **


	2. Asura

Summary: Maka Albarn wasn't your normal 16 year old girl; she worked at a bookstore and brothel to pay her rent for her apartment and to feed the mouth of her one year old son Indiana whose father committed suicide. She's also only in her sophomore year of high school and leaves her baby in the school nursery. Soul is the new music teacher at school and when he first laid eyes on Maka he knew that she was the girl for him even if she did have son. How does this 24 year old relationship work out with a 16 year old?

_She says you don't want to be like me_

_Don't wanna see all the things I've seen_

_I'm dying, I'm dying_

_She says you don't want to get this way_

_Famous and dumb at an early age_

_Lying, I'm lying –Lana Del Rey (Carmen) _

Carmen

The end of the day came without warning and the music room was quiet. Maka was sitting in Soul's chair napping while he was putting some instruments in their appropriate cases. When he was done he looked up and into the window of his office where he saw the sleeping Maka with her lips slightly parted.

'She looks so cute.' He thought to himself as he walked into his office.

He leaned down in front of her face and noticed that she let her hair out of the pigtails, his hand moved some of the hair from her forehead and he smiled a little. Maka tensed up when she felt someone touch her and her emerald eyes fluttered open and they met.

"Oh my gosh!" Maka yelled as she backed the chair up into the opposite wall and her hand flew to chest to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"I'm sorry." Soul apologized quickly.

"What were you doing?"

"Well you feel asleep so I was just going to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful sleeping there and school's over."

"Shit." She cursed under breath and quickly left the room with her bag.

'Why is she in such a rush?' Soul thought.

Maka ran down the hall and to the school daycare where she saw Indiana trying to rollover on his belly and Nygus watching him chuckling behind her hand. She opened the door and Nygus smiled as Maka walked in.

"Hey Nygus, sorry I feel asleep in my last class." Maka apologized picking up Indiana.

"It's alright Maka, Sid wants you to come over dinner I'm cooking soul food your favorite."

"I wish I could, but I text from my job and I have to work tonight because someone got sick."

"Maka are you sure you should be working you know that's not a good place for you to work."

"I know, but you know I have to work there, he helped me out after my parents died and he pays half the rent in my apartment."

"Maka."

"I'll talk to him Nygus I know. Can you babysit Indiana tonight? Please?"

Nygus sighed and agreed to babysitting her godchild.

~time skip~

Soul was in his bathroom brushing his teeth when there was a knock on his door, he walked out with the tooth brush in his mouth and opened the door to see Black*Star with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Soul!" Black*Star greeted giving him a fist pound.

Soul nodded his head as he let Black*Star in and walked back to the bathroom. He spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and used some mouth was.

"So we still going to that club?" Soul asked.

"You know it I'm just waiting for you to get ready." Black*Star answered.

"I am ready."

Soul was dressed in a black t-shirt, gray jeans, and black high top converse. His hair of course was not done which caused it to be in his hair since it never wanted stay up even with all the gel he used. Black*Star was dressed in a light blue shirt, black jeans, and gray vans. His blue hair was in its natural style and he was a little buzzed by three beers he had before he left his place.

"You have to drive though." Star said.

"Why?"

"I almost ran this old lady over because I had some beers before I came over here and I'm just glad there weren't any cops."

Soul rolled his eyes at his best friend and they walked out the door to the car, they got in Soul's car and started their way down to the Kishin Club.

~Carmen~

Maka was getting her make-up done as the corset on her body was tightened. The corset made her boobs look bigger even if they were nonexistent. She had nice black heels on that had an open toe, Maka was about to walk outside when she heard a whistle behind her.

"Hey Maka." She heard a husky drunk voice behind her.

She turned around to see Giriko standing their taking in her whole outfit. She walked up to him and ran her hands up down his chest.

"You need something?" She asked nibbling on his ear.

"Yeah the boss wants to see you." He said kissing her full on the mouth.

Maka just stood there and let him invade her mouth with his tongue. He pulled away from her and licked his lips. They walked out of the dressing room and through the club to the bosses' office upstairs; as she was walking she saw something white. She turned around to see Soul standing there laughing at something his friend said. She used her head to cover herself from him and made it to the elevator with Giriko, before the door closed another one of the employees Justin Law walked in. He was listening to his music like usual with the people being able to hear it.

The elevator dinged when the made it to the top floor where the owner/pimp Asura stayed. They walked down the grand looking hall way and Giriko opened the double doors to where Asura was sitting in his chair signing papers. He looked up and smiled when he saw Maka walking towards him, he got from behind his desk met her halfway as Justin and Giriko sat down on one of the couches.

Asura cupped her face, "How's my favorite girl doing?"

"I'm fine." She answered quietly as she looked down.

"Look at me Maka; you know how much I hate when you don't look at me."

Maka looked at him and batted her eyelashes as she poked out her lip a little, "I'm sorry."

Asura smiled and kissed her full on, Asura was the only person that Maka actually kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned in his mouth when he bit her lip.

"So how's my soon to be son?" Asura asked brushing Maka's hair back.

"Indiana's fine, he's with Nygus since you called me into work." She answered looking at him and playing with his hair.

Truth is Maka really hates Asura but since he had helped her out when her boyfriend committed suicide he was there for her. Plus if she left he would find her and hurt her again, Maka had to spend a couple days in the hospital when she first tried to get away from Asura and just a couple months ago he had proposed to her and she said she had to think about it.

"Well go work we'll get back to this later." Asura said smacking her ass.

Maka moaned again, she knew that Asura knew that she gets turned on when someone smacked her ass or pulled her hair. She walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator going back downstairs to start her job.

~Carmen~

Soul and Black*Star were having a good time laughing with some girls that had joined them at their table. The girls and Star were drunk while Soul was a little buzzed.

"Waitress!" The blonde haired girl yelled.

And Soul saw a beautiful blonde walk over to their table, she had her head turned away so Soul couldn't see her face she has placed some tequila on the table and some whiskey. Before she could walk away Soul grabbed her arm and turned her around so he could see her face.

Soul's eyes widened when he saw her in that sexy outfit.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah another update! Guys I'm so happy I updated two stories today, yeah go me! I'm pretty sure you guys already know who he saw or do you? Whatever…anyway leave questions in your reviews and I'll answer them in the next update guys! So like review and stuff. May the force be with you young padawans! **


	3. The Club

Summary: Maka Albarn wasn't your normal 16 year old girl; she worked at a bookstore and brothel to pay her rent for her apartment and to feed the mouth of her one year old son Indiana whose father committed suicide. She's also only in her sophomore year of high school and leaves her baby in the school nursery. Soul is the new music teacher at school and when he first laid eyes on Maka he knew that she was the girl for him even if she did have son. How does this 24 year old relationship work out with a 16 year old?

_The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen_

_She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes_

_She laughs like god, her mind's like a diamond_

_Audio tune lies, she's still shining_

_Like lightning, ohh, like lightning –Lana Del Rey (Carmen)_

Carmen

Soul was met face to face with his ex-girlfriend Liz Thompson. "Liz you work here?" he asked.

"That's part of the reason I'm wearing the uniform Soul, so yes I work here." She answered sarcastically.

"No need for your sarcasm Thompson, I thought you worked in fashion?"

"I do, but I'm also doing this job to support my little sister. You know Patty she's in your orchestra class, really good at the violin."

"Yeah Kid's girlfriend she's really nice."

"What are you doing here exactly?"

"Here with Black*Star, I don't want him to end up in some random girl's bed again, especially since he has a girlfriend waiting for him at home.

"Tsubaki's still with him?"

"Yeah."

"Souly let's go play." One of the girls whined behind him.

"Well I'll see you later Liz, I gotta give the girl what she wants. Will you keep an eye on Star for me while I do this real quick?"

"I guess."

"Thanks Elizabeth." Soul said pecking her cheek and gathering the girl in his hands and walking to the elevator.

~Carmen~

Maka was walking through the second floor ignoring the moans and grunts that were coming out of the room; she went to the front desk to see if she had to work. She walked behind the desk and started looking through the schedule, Maka turned around when she heard the elevator ding and she saw Soul step out of it with a drunken girl. Quickly she dropped to the floor and hid behind the desk. The bell ringed a couple times, before someone came.

"I need a nice room." Soul said.

"Of course. First door on the right and here's a condom." The front desk lady said.

"Thanks." Soul said walking away.

Maka appeared from behind the desk and looked over to see Soul walk in the room.

"Oh goodness Maka you scared me." Maka turned around to see Arachne.

"Hi Arachne how's it going?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working on the first floor tonight?"

"Well yes, but Asura wanted to see me and then I came down here to see when I have to work."

Arachne rolled her eyes and flipped through the schedule. "You work on Friday and Sunday night of next week; now get out of my face."

Maka bowed slightly and hurried to the elevator downstairs. It was a known fact that Arachne didn't like Maka because she had Asura's affection. Arachne known Maka didn't like Asura back sot that infuriated her, because if anything she should be the one getting sex from Asura, it just wasn't fair.

Maka made it downstairs in time and went to the kitchen to get her tray and placed drinks on it, she walked around for a little bit and put drinks out for people that asked for them. She was walking back to the bar to get more drinks when she noticed a familiar blue headed monkey.

"Black*Star?" Maka asked.

"Whoa! Hey Maka what *hiccup* are you doing here?" He asked drunkenly.

"I work here and should you be out? Won't Tsubaki be worried?"

"Nah I'm here with Soul, so she's not worried."

Soul?

"He was here, but he took *hiccup* a girl upstairs for some fun."

"Yeah I saw him earlier. You need a ride? Because I'm about to leave and I'm going to your parents' house to pick up Indiana."

"That would be nice. Your god is leaving my subjects!" he shouted to no one in particular.

Maka rolled her eyes and walked to the dressing room to get her regular clothes back on, she walked out of the dressing room with her jeans on and her oversized sweater. She walked back out to find Black*Star waiting at the front door for her.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded his head and they walked out the door to Maka's car. Star pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Soul telling him he was getting a ride. Once in the car they buckled up and started on their way to Sid and Nygus's house.

"So since you're still in high school is Soul your teacher?" Black*Star asked searching through a station on the radio.

"Yeah he's the music teacher and I'm his student aid." She answered turning into the nice neighborhood.

"I thought you were an office aid."

"I'm both."

"I see. I forgot to tell your god is going to be the new gym teacher!"

Maka rolled her eyes as she pulled into the driveway. She turned off the car; they got out, and went to the door. Black*Star pulled out the house key and unlocked the door.

"You still have the house key?" Maka asked.

"Of course, what other people do you know that will feed the great me for free?" They walked in the house. "Mom, dad I'm here, feed me please!"

Nygus stepped out of the kitchen and hugged her son. "It's nice to see you Black*Star."

Star hugged his adoptive mother back when Sid walked out the door.

"Hey old man."

"Hey Star what are you doing here?" Sid asked.

"I'm hungry and I got a ride from Maka she came to pick up Indiana." He answered sitting at the kitchen table.

"Indiana's in the other room sleeping on the blanket." Nygus told her.

Maka walked into the TV room and saw the little boy sleeping peacefully on his blanket, brushed some of his curly black hair back, and his emerald green eyes fluttered open. When he saw his mom Indianan instantly smiled and giggled trying to crawly into her lap but failed.

"It's okay baby. Mommy's here to take you home now." Maka said picking him up and wrapping him in his coat and walking to the kitchen. "Thanks for watching him Nygus I really appreciate it."

"Here Maka, some food it has your favorite country fried steak, mashed potatoes, and collard greens."

"Thanks Nygus I'll pay you back somehow I promise."

"It's alright, just go."

Maka bowed slightly and walked to the car. She put the food down in the passenger seat, fasted Indiana in his car seat, and got in the car and drove home.

~Carmen~

Soul was stumbling into his apartment building tired because he had to walk all the way from the club to the building because he was drunk. He didn't need another DUI because he was going to face time in jail if he did; he was upset because Star got a ride from Maka. How did he even get Maka to give him a ride? Was she at the club?

Soul was in the elevator when it was about to close but someone's hand pushed it back, he was surprised when he saw Maka walk in.

"Hi Mr. Evans." Maka greeted.

"You know when were not in school you don't have to call me Mr. Evans outside of school, just call me Soul." He said rubbing his head.

"Right. See you later Mr. Evans." Maka said as she stepped out the elevator.

Soul sighed, "Its Soul."

The elevator door closed and opened again when it reached his floor. He walked to his apartment door and unlocked it. He immediately landed on the couch and shut his eyes and drifted off to dream land.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah! New chapter guys! Sorry it took really long I would've had it done earlier but I was watching game walkthroughs on YouTube because I didn't go to school. My bus didn't show up and my sister couldn't find her car keys so I stayed home. Hope you enjoy. Ask questions in your review and I will answer them in the story doesn't matter what type of question just ask it! Review! **


	4. Babysitting

Yoai lover12: We not sure if Maka will ever get away from Asura. We're having a board meeting for that.

The Holy Dead: Maka's favorite food in this story is country fried steak, my favorite food is steak and ribs, well Indiana is only one so we'll see if he calls Soul octopus head, and I guess you can have chocolate cake and a chocolate shake if you buy it yourself.

Summary: Maka Albarn wasn't your normal 16 year old girl; she worked at a bookstore and brothel to pay her rent for her apartment and to feed the mouth of her one year old son Indiana whose father committed suicide. She's also only in her sophomore year of high school and leaves her baby in the school nursery. Soul is the new music teacher at school and when he first laid eyes on Maka he knew that she was the girl for him even if she did have son. How does this 24 year old relationship work out with a 16 year old?

_Carmen, Carmen, staying up til morning_

_Only seventeen, but she walks the streets so mean_

_It's alarming truly how disarming you can be_

_Eating soft ice cream_

_Coney Island Queen – Lana Del Rey (Carmen)_

Carmen

It was exactly midnight when Maka blew out the candles and wished her mother a happy birthday may Kami Albarn rest in peace. Maka looked at her clock and decided to lay back down before she had to get ready for Asura's visit later that day, looking out her window she turned her head to the stars that were shining a smile appeared on her face. Her father used to tell her stories about the stars and if you wished hard enough your dream would come true no matter what, she clasped her hands together and whispered her wish. The only thing she could wish for was more time with Indiana and that his grandparents would never come back and try to take him away again. Lying down she closed her eyes and drifted back into her peaceful sleep dreaming of better things to provided money for her and Indiana.

~time skip 10:00 AM~

Maka woke up from her bed and heard Indiana crying in the next room, getting up she went to his room and went to see what he was crying about, picking him up she immediately smelt the problem his diaper. Covering her nose she picked him and carried him to the changing table to put a fresh diaper on him.

"No more apples for you Indiana they give you gas." She said changing him.

Indiana giggled like he heard what his mother had said to him about apples. Maka ruffled his black hair and sighed she remembered running her hands through his hair it was just as softs as a newborns, she asked many times how he got it so soft but he would always tell her it's a secret making her laugh. She then picked him up and carried him to the kitchen and gave him a bowl of cheerios that he gladly ate, she got herself a bowl and sat down in the chair that was next to Indiana's high chair. Hearing the doorbell ring she got up and opened the door standing there was Asura with a bag in his hand.

"Moring Maka." He said kissing her lips.

"Moring." She said back. "What's in the bag?"

"Well I stopped by a baby store and got Indiana some stuff that I thought he'd like." He answered.

Maka was taken aback he was never this nice to them. "What's the catch?"

"Catch? What catch?"

"You want something from me don't you?"

"I always get what I want from you Maka this time is no different than the other times. I'm taking you out tonight."

"I don't have a babysitter for Indiana though."

"Well get someone."

She sighed, "Fine stay here and watch him while I go get someone."

Maka walked out her apartment and to the elevator to the floor above where she knew an old lady lived that loved watching Indiana no matter what she had going on. Apartment C6 is where the lady lived, Maka knocked on the door and it opened a little. She sneaked a look inside to see where the old lady was.

"Old lady you in here? Old lady?" Maka called out walking further into the apartment.

"Who the fuck is the old lady?" a husky voice asked.

Maka squealed in surprise and turned to see Soul shirtless and in his underwear. A blush came to her face when she saw how toned and tan he was now she knew why the girls would fangirl about him so much. "H-hi Mr. Evans."

"I told you already call me Soul." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Umm…where's the old lady?"

"My grandma? She moved out and back in with my family so she gave me her place."

"Ohh…" she couldn't help but keep staring at his body.

"Hey eyes up here Albarn."

"I wasn't staring! If you'd wear some clothes then I wouldn't look."

"So you were staring? You're no better yourself."

Maka looked down at what she was wearing; she had on black short shorts, and really tight tank top that hugged her. She blushed again and covered her arms over herself.

Soul smirked at this thinking that she looked cute when she was embarrassed, "what did you need with my grandma anyway?"

"Well she loved babysitting Indiana for me, so I came up here to ask her to babysit but seeing a she's not here I guess it's a no then."

"I'll do it."

"Really?!"

"Yeah as long as I'm babysitting him in your apartment."

"Well of course. Thank you Soul so much!"

She hugged him and then ran out the door.

~with Soul~

When she hugged him his member immediately got hard, he groaned in frustration at this and went to the bathroom. After he had taking some aspirin for his major hangover he turned on the shower water to cold so it would calm him down. He was 24 for dammit, he shouldn't be thinking about his student aid that's only 16 like that it's gross. After his member went down he turned it on to hot and washed himself, he got out and got dressed in some comfortable clothes. Sitting down on the couch he had a box of Lucky Charms in one hand and a milk jug in the other, he poured some cereal in his mouth and swallowed some milk chewing on the cereal. Doing this a couple time he decided he was full and put it away, as he walked into the kitchen he forgot to ask Maka what her apartment number was and what time she wanted him there. Soul walked to the elevator and down to the information desk that held the name of the occupants in alphabetical order looking for Albarn he found her name and her room number. Going back to the elevator he pressed the second floor key, repeating B8 in his head over and over again he found her door and knocked. The TV was on so he knows that she was in there the door opened and a pale looking guy stood there with a baby in his arms that was looking at Soul.

"Is Maka here?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Who the fuck are you?" the guy asked.

"Look is Maka here or not?"

"Why?"

Soul sighed controlling his temper so he didn't punch the guy in the face while he was holding Maka's son who had her beautiful emerald eyes. Soul heard another door open and footsteps coming towards them.

"Asura please stop being so protective." He heard Maka say as he came into his line of vision with only a short towel wrapped around her body. His face turned red.

The Asura guy went to Maka and kissed or as Soul saw it Asura telling him to back off what was his. Maka licked her lips when Asura walked away and walked to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah I wanted to ask what time did you want me to babysit?" he asked trying not to check her out.

"Come back here at 6:30 because we're going to be leaving shortly after. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, see you at 6:30." He walked away back toward the elevator stuffing his hands in pockets to hide his boner.

Good thing he stole some porn from Wes before he moved out.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah new chapter! Whoop I'll be updating Uniformed Love next is that okay? Of course it is you guys love that story for reasons I'm not sure of. Anyway Soul watches porn! Hehehehehe…nasty. Review! **


	5. Fiancee?

**Spixie303: Why would I tell you Indiana's dad is? That takes the fun out of everything girl. I mean if guys want to know his name you can ask in the review and I might mention him in the next chapter. **

**tsubaki16: not that interesting when you think about it. **

**Guest: Maka has some feelings for Asura, but not like really strong feelings to where she'll willingly have sex with him and I'm not just going to kill off Asura because Maka's still a prostitute. I'll think of something I promise. **

**Guest (2): I'm not sure about Soul and Asura getting in a fight, but we'll have a meeting about that, we scheduled a board meeting so we'll see if there's a fight. **

Summary: Maka Albarn wasn't your normal 16 year old girl; she worked at a bookstore and brothel to pay her rent for her apartment and to feed the mouth of her one year old son Indiana whose father committed suicide. She's also only in her sophomore year of high school and leaves her baby in the school nursery. Soul is the new music teacher at school and when he first laid eyes on Maka he knew that she was the girl for him even if she did have son. How does this 24 year old relationship work out with a 16 year old?

_She says you don't want to be like me_

_Looking for fun, getting high for free_

_I'm dying, I'm dying_

_She says you don't want to get this way_

_Street walk at night, and a star by day_

_It's tiring, tiring –Lana Del Rey (Carmen)_

Carmen

Maka had just finished curling her hair when Asura came in carrying Indiana who reached towards his mommy. Maka smiled and took her son out of Asura's hands.

"You look beautiful Maka." Asura said as he went up to her.

"Thank you." Maka said blushing.

Maka was wearing a black pencil skirt, a white long sleeved blouse, black ankle boots, and a leather jacket. She put some make-up on her face but she really didn't she just put some on because Nygus gave it to her and she felt bad if she didn't use it. There was a knock on the door and they both walked to the door. Opening the door Soul stood there with his hands in his pockets and when he saw Maka his eyes grew.

"Wow, you look…awesome." Soul said scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you Mr. Evans. Come in please." Maka said.

"You can just call me Soul when we're not in school."

Maka rolled her eyes and lead him to the living room, she set Indiana in his playpen and he started crawling around and picking up the random, but clean toys and putting them in his mouth. Soul sat on the couch with Maka as Asura came and sat behind her.

"So all the information is on the fridge that includes my number, Nygus' number, poison control, and 911 just in case you start a fire." Maka said twirling her hair.

Soul was watching her hand, but answered, "Yeah I got it. What about food?"

"There's a bottle on the counter for when he gets hungry and some in the fridge that you can put in the microwave for about 10 or 20 seconds just make sure it's not too hot and not too cold my baby doesn't like that. Also you don't have to give him a bath just gets him bed by 8:30 we'll be back at 9. Thanks Mr. Evans see you later."

Maka and Asura walked out the apartment closing the door behind them and when he heard it lock he turned on the TV. Soul sat on the couch watching this old show called Oswald on the TV.

'She must have had this on for Indiana earlier.' Soul thought to himself as he looked at Indiana.

Indiana stopped as he felt eyes on him; he turned and looked at Soul's ruby eyes. Indiana's emerald eyes looked at Soul and he started crawling to him, when he was at Soul's feet Soul picked him up and held him in his lap.

"So you're Indiana?" Soul asked.

Indiana tilted his head to the left and Soul followed tilting his to the left too.

"I take that as a yes." He flashed his shark teeth.

Indiana's hands instantly reached out and into Soul's mouth touching his sharp teeth, Soul curled his lip and pretended to bite his hand and Indiana started laughing. Soul let go of his hand and laughed along with the baby. Indiana started crying and Soul heard his stomach growl, with Indiana in hand he walked to the kitchen and picked up the bottle. Soul sighed this was going to be a long night.

~with Maka & Asura~

Maka was looking around as she held onto Asura's waist. Asura felt her nervousness and squeezed his arm tighter around her shoulders, she looked up at him with worry and he sent a confident smile back to her.

"Where are we going?" Maka asked as they entered a dark building.

"Don't worry you'll like it I promise." Asura said kissing her forehead.

The door opened and Maka's eyes opened wide as she saw a brightly lighted room with chandeliers, a marble table, ivory booths, and an orchestra lightly playing in the background.

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming here? I feel so underdressed Asura." Maka said tugging on her jacket.

"You looked really cute, besides we're only here to meet my family."

Maka's eyes widened in shock she was going to meet his family and she was dressed plainly! Maka had the urge to face palm herself if it wasn't for the man in the suit that had approached them.

"Mr. Asura it's good to see you again." The man said and then turned to Maka, "this must be your fiancée correct?"

"Fiancée?" Maka questioned.

"Yes my beautiful fiancée Maka Albarn."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. This way your mother is waiting for you."

The man lead Maka to a table where a woman with short dirty blonde in the back and long in the front it braided, golden eyes and a snake tattoo wrapped around her arm, the boy or girl next to her had choppy pink hair, big blue eyes and pale skin, and lastly the boy sitting next to her had dark skin, purple hair, black eyes, and a faded x scar on his face.

"Mom, Crona, Ragnarok this is Maka my fiancée." Asura introduced.

Instead of questioning him Maka smiled at the family as they looked at her.

"Hello Maka I'm Medusa it's nice to meet you." Medusa said.

"Pleasures all mine." Maka said with a forced smile.

~To be Continued~

***gasp!* Do my eyes deceive me? Asura's introducing Maka as his fiancée! *dramatic music* what will Maka do? Is she scared he'll abuse her or something? Is Soul fine taking care of Indiana? Questions may be answered in the new chapter! Leave questions in your review! **


	6. Steak

**JustAWriter13: I'm continuing now!**

**Yoai lover12: No I can't kill Asura are you crazy?**

**Katie: Thanks, I wouldn't say it's the best but its ok and The Difference is ok. **

**anna114: I'm updating. **

**tsubaki16: Don't be scared for him he's fine. **

Summary: Maka Albarn wasn't your normal 16 year old girl; she worked at a bookstore and brothel to pay her rent for her apartment and to feed the mouth of her one year old son Indiana whose father committed suicide. She's also only in her sophomore year of high school and leaves her baby in the school nursery. Soul is the new music teacher at school and when he first laid eyes on Maka he knew that she was the girl for him even if she did have son. How does this 24 year old relationship work out with a 16 year old?

_The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen_

_She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes_

_She laughs like god, her mind's like a diamond_

_Audio tune lies, she's still shining_

_Like lightning, ohh, like lightning – Lana Del Rey (Carmen)_

Carmen

Maka sat at the table eating the salad that was placed in front of her a little while ago and munched on it; she only stopped chewing to get something to eat.

"Maka what do you do?" Medusa asked.

Maka looked up from her salad and at Medusa, "I'm a student and I work at a bookstore or sometimes a club to support me and my son Indiana."

"What happened to the father?"

"His father…committed suicide."

"Well than obviously he was a pussy emo bitch." Ragnarok spoke.

"R-R-agnarok b-be nice." Crona stuttered.

Maka shoved more salad in her mouth paying attention to the crunch the green food made as it came in contact with her mouth. She was very uncomfortable being her with Asura as his mother asked her questions that made her feel even more comfortable, also she was pissed Asura was introducing her as his fiancée. She never got a marriage proposal from him and Maka doubted that she would say yes, but she was worried that if he did propose and she said no what he would do to her.

The thought of something happening to Indiana plagued her mind and she played with the salad on her plate as she thought how Soul was doing with Indiana.

~Soul & Indiana~

Soul was having a staring contest with Indiana for about the 10th time in a row, this baby had beaten him three times already. While he did this he took the time to study Indiana's features. The curly black hair and freckles that dotted his face didn't resemble him to Maka, but when you looked into those emerald eyes you knew that he was Maka's son. Speaking of features Soul wondered what Indiana's father looked like, Maka never spoke about him; but she didn't have to since Soul's her teacher and their not 'friends'. Although Soul did wonder what it'd be like to have Maka as a friend.

A smack in the face drew Soul from his thoughts. Looking at Indiana with squinted eyes as he watched the baby laugh at Soul's face.

"You must think you're so funny don't you?" Soul asked.

Indiana laughed and kicked his feet trying to get his socks.

"What is up with baby and socks?"

Indiana looked at Soul curiously and made little noises. Soul looked at the time it was about an hour before Maka would get home from her 'date' with Asura, he had a bad feeling about that guy. Maka seemed really careful around him; she seemed to restrict herself from saying things to him. Soul would just ask her later.

~with Maka~

Finally Maka had her steak in front of her and she was enjoying herself trying to ignore Asura's family. She had made eye contact with him and he had a sorry look in his eyes, Maka had given him a smile telling him not to worry about anything. Ignoring all the rude comments Ragnarok had said under his breath that he thought she didn't her she heard and just breathed in slow breaths to keep calm. The only person that hadn't gotten on her nerves was the Crona who seemed to stutter whenever he/she spoke to someone. Maka couldn't really tell if Crona was a boy or girl, but she was just going to say Crona's a boy for the sake of argument.

"Maka are you enjoying yourself?" Asura asked.

Maka looked at him while chewing a piece of the juicy meat she swallowed and spoke, "I am. This steak is really good."

"You eat like a pig." Ragnarok said.

Maka's grip on her utensils tightened and she breathed in and out heavily, she know if she blew up Asura would do something and if she didn't she would feel angry for not standing up for herself.

"Not only do you just eat like a pig, you're also a whore you've probably spread your legs open for every guy that's had money in his pocket. I've got money would you spread your legs open for me?"

"Ragnarok!" Asura yelled.

Maka slammed her hands on the table catching the attention of the people in the restaurant. "You know what? I'm fucking sick and tired of you insulting me, you have no idea what I've been through, and you don't know why I do what I do. So I'd really fucking appreciate it if you would back off and leave me the fuck alone."

She walked out of the restaurant and started her way down the street. Maka didn't care what Asura was going to do her when he got to her, he should learn to control his brother's fat ass mouth. Maka Albarn doesn't take crap from people who know nothing about her. She just wanted to go home and see the only thing that kept her here.

~To be Continued~

**New chapter yay! I put an updating schedule on my profile check it out to see when new chapter for stories you like will be coming! Review! **


	7. Important!

**Hey guys Awesome here. This is an important announcement; I'm giving up on two of my stories. I no longer know what I want to do with The Difference and Carmen and I was wondering if anyone wanted to take them over. I mean because I just don't know what's going on with those ones right now and I just don't even ugh... so I mean if you think you should take them over I'll send you all the chapters and you can change it in any way you want, I don't care. Although you have to have better grammar than me and be able to put things in better details. I'm sorry guys I'll update everything else except those two stories. If you feel you're up to the challenge or someone you know is up to the challenge PM and we'll talk about it. I'll give each story to someone different unless I feel like that person should take over both. On the bright side I write band imagines about Pierce The Veil so if you like them check out this blog where I write them: my name is Zee so if you see that name at the end of any of the imagines I wrote it. I'm really digging the partnership story ideas anyone want to make a new fanfiction account with me and write nothing, but one-shots of Soul Eater that people can request through PM! PM me if you want the stories or know someone who could take them and PM if you want to make a partnership with me. **


End file.
